


Klaroline - Alphabet series of one-shots

by laprincesadelamor



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laprincesadelamor/pseuds/laprincesadelamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots about Klaroline. Alphabet so I think it's easy to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A -Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I have for you new series of one-shots about Klaroline. It's alphabet series. I hope you'll like it :)  
> I'm sorry for every errors but English isn't my native.

**A - ART**

It was a cold and overcast day. It was raining for all day.  
In the mansion was silence. There was only hear drops hitting over the glass of windows. In the studio was semidarkness but this didn't disturb him.  
For Klaus was matter only the canvas in front of him. He loved painting. Particularly he loved painting her.  
She was his muse. And she was all his. She chose him. He was a monster but she chose him. She loved him like he loved her.

 _"Are you painting me again?"_ \- His thoughts were interrupted by musical voice of his lover.

He turned with a laugh and in the doorway she was standing.

The beautiful blonde with blue eyes and the most beautiful smile in the world. She was dressed in the green dress and on her wrist was the bracelet which he had given her for her birthday a few years ago. Her curls fell gently on her shoulders.

Klaus approached predatory step to her.

 _"You should get used to that, love"_ \- He said and pulled her close to him.

 _"Why like you to paint me so much?"_ \- She asked curiously.

He brushed away her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

 _"Maybe because you're so beautiful. And you re my muse. You make that painting is more pleasant. I always like painting. But you make that I love it. I love everything what is connected with you. You made that I have feelings and I'm not a monster the same as before"_ \- After a while he said frankly.

 _"You did that yourself. I didn't do anything"_ \- The blonde tried to prove her point.

 _"You took credit for that, Caroline. Your love and kindness changed me. Because of you I am who I am. You changed me for good. And I want to thank you for that"_ \- He said and kissed her.

It stopped raining and the sun turned up on the sky.

Sun beams fell through the window on the wet paint painting. And on it she was.

The beautiful vampire with a big heart and full of love.

Full of love to him.


	2. B - Blood sharing

It was another ordinary day in the French quarter in New Orleans. And even it was more quiet than earlier.

Klaus was standing at the balcony and he looked at his city which was waking up now. He thought about that he has everything what he ever wanted. Almost everything. He hasn’t one thing, rather one person. There wasn’t her. Caroline.

His thoughts was interrupted by the mobile which was ringing on the desk in his bedroom. He walked into the room and picked up the phone.

 _“Stefan, friend, what I can do for you?”_ – he asked with the irony in his voice.

 _“Klaus it’s not time for one of your games”_ – Stefan said and in his voice could heard the fear.

 _“It’s sound serious”_ – Klaus said.

 _“It’s Caroline. She..”_ – Stefan began.

 _“She, what? What happened to her, Salvatore?”_ – Klaus screamed to the mobile.

 _“She’s dying, Klaus. She was bitten by the werewolf”_ – Stefan said quietly.

 _“I’m on my way”_ – Klaus said and ran to his car.

He drove as fast as he could. He wanted to be with Caroline as fast as it possible.

He approached to the Salvatore’s house and he walked into and screamed – _“Where is she?”_

 _“Upstairs in the bedroom”_ – Damon said with the burbon in the hand.

He went up the stairs and he knew where he had to go because in the house he could smell Caroline’s blood. He walked into the bedroom and Caroline was laying semiconscious on the bed. He could see big bite on her neck.

 _“Klaus?”_ – he heard her whisper.

 _“I’m here, love”_ – Klaus said and came up to bed and sat on it.

 _“Is that hallucination? Aren’t you here, right?”_ – He heard her another whisper.

 _“It’s not hallucination. I’m here. Now you have to drink.”_ – Klaus said and he brought her up to the sitting position. He felt like Caroline was biting into his hand and like his blood flew up from his veins. After a while Caroline stopped drink and she fell asleep. He put her on the bed and walked out quietly the bedroom.

He walked into the living room where were Damon and Stefan.

 _“How it could happen?” –_ Hybrid asked.

 _“She was with me in the forest”_ – Stefan said.

 _“During the full moon? How could you allow to happen it? You had to protect her.”_ – Klaus said aggressive.

 _“I know”_ – Stefan said quietly.

 _“I’m going to take her to New Orleans. “_ – Klaus said firmly.

 _“But..”_ – Stefan began but Klaus interrupted him.

 _“There isn’t anything to say. I’m going to take her with me. I’ll protect her because you can’t.”_ – Mikaelson said and he heard Caroline’s quietly voice.

He went up the stairs and walked into the room where vampire was resting.

 _“Anything what you need?”_ – Klaus asked with the feelings.

 _“Don’t blame him for that what happened. It was my fault. I wanted to go for a walk. I know it was irresponsibly but don’t blame him for that.”_ – Caroline said.

 _“Fine but only because you asked me to do it. But you’ll go with me to New Orleans.”_ – Klaus said.

 _“I know. I’m not going to ask for anything more. You was right. This city is too small to me. Whole world is waiting for me like Rome, Paris, Tokio.”_ – She said with the smile and Klaus kissed her in the forehead and he lied next to her.

The next day they moved out from Mystic Falls to New Orleans. They began new life together.


	3. C - CHAMPAGNE

It was another in New Orleans for Caroline. Year has passed since she came here. Year has passed since she and Klaus are together. That day was their first anniversary. 

Caroline was sad since she woke up. Everyone saw it. Because Caroline Forbes is never sad. But not this time.

Rebekah took her for shopping to improve her mood but even that didn’t work.   
After a few hours vampires got back to home. Caroline went to her room. She came up to bed to put down the bags but envelope and box caught her eyes which were laying on her bed. She put her bags on the floor and she took envelope from bed. She pulled out the card from envelope on which was written – _See you on 8, Klaus_.   
She put back the card and opened the box and there was beautiful blue dress. This gift reminded her about ball in Mystic Falls.   
Blonde quickly went to bathroom to prepare because she had two hours to date. She took shower, made oneself up, curled and pined up hair.   
When she wore dress she went down on stairs and Klaus was there in black suit. He held her hand and said – “ _You look beautiful, Caroline_ ” 

Vampire turned pink and said – “ _You also look not bad_ ”

 _“Shall we drive?”_ \- Klaus asked and she nodded her head and they went to his car.

 

*******

 

After 20 minutes they were on the right place.

Klaus opened the door and he held Caroline’s hand for that she could get off. They passed through the gate and Caroline saw the beautiful room in the restaurant. In the middle was a table with full service and candles. Waiter stood next to the table. On the walls were lights which lit up the dark room and in the background music played softly.  
Klaus led her to the table and pulled her chair so she could sit. He sat down in front of her and waiter came up to them and he served the dish which Klaus ordered. After a while the waiter poured the champagne and he left. 

“ _Champagne?_ ” – Caroline asked curiously.

“ _You know it’s our thing_ ” – He answered with a smile.

 _“We don’t have things”_ – Caroline said.

 _“We have. We have a lot of things. But champagne is suitable for today’s circumstance . Today is our first anniversary. The first of many. ”_ – He said and took glass of champagne.

 _“I thought you forget”_ – She said quietly and for that Klaus held her hand.

 _“I would never forget that, sweetheart. I would never forget the day when you made me the happiest man in the world.”_ – Hybrid said and kissed her hand.

 _“I love you, Nik”_ – Caroline said with tears in eyes and she raised up the glass of champagne.

 _“I love you, too. And now here’s to us and our love.”_ – He said.

They both enjoyed tonight. After that night Caroline will never doubt in Klaus and his love.


	4. D - DANCE

Caroline was dressed in the green dress and black high-heels, she went down to the ballroom where all of students were dancing. It was another party in the college.

 _"Hi!"_ – Her friend Tracy with her boyfriend stopped in front of Caroline.

 _"Hi, I love your dress!"_ – Caroline said energetically.

 _"Thanks. I love your dress, too. And I fall in love with your shoes!"_ – Tracy said and for that Caroline laughed.

 _"I don't know like you but I'm going for drink"_ – Vampire said.

 _"And we're going dance"_ – Tracy's boyfriend said.

 _"So see you later"_ – Blonde said and all of them went in another direction.

Caroline came up to table and she took beer.

 _"And how it's the party?"_ – Amelia asked when she came up to Caroline – her another friend from one of the classes.

 _"I just came but It looks good"_ \- Caroline turned up to Amy and said.

There was silence for a while between them but Amy interrupted it.

 _"Who is this?"_ – she asked.

 _"Who?"_ – Caroline asked for details and for that Amy pointed handsome blond man out to Caroline who was going to them. When Caroline saw the man she choked. It was him. That who promised he will not come back. That who was in love with her. That who chose her over the revenge. That for who she was first choice.

 _"Do you know him? He's so handsome"_ – Her friend asked.

 _"I.."_ – She started but the man just came up to them.

 _"Hello, Caroline"_ – He said with the smile.

 _"Klaus"_ – She said.

 _"Shall we dance?"_ – He asked and he pulled out hand to her. Caroline looked at Amy who smiles to her and Caroline took Klaus's hand and went with him on the dance floor.

First words from the song came out from loudspeakers and they started dance.

"You look beautiful" – Klaus said when he was holding her close to him.

 _"Thanks"_ – she said and eyed him up – _"You're not looking bad, too"_

For that Klaus laughed and after a while he said – _"Are you not asking me why I'm here?"_

Caroline looked into his eyes and she said – _"Why I'm asking when You're going to tell me. Like always. You always tell me that what I don't want to listen this"_

 _"What do you mean?"_ – he asked quietly.

 _"You always tell me the truth but I don't want to listen that truth. You said that Tyler is free because this is what I want. You promised me that you'll be my last love. You said that this city is too small for me. You said me that I'm beautiful and full of light. You wanted to know my plans for future and my dreams. You chose me over the revenge not once. You promised me that you'll never come back if I'll be honest with you. But you came back."_ – She said with the tears in her eyes.

 _"Caroline"_ – he started.

 _"Don't disturb me. I'm talking now."_ – She interrupted him and she took deep breath and she said – _"Everyone left me. But you're always by my side . Why you're the one from all of these people. Why I'm first choice for you. You're a monster or I should think that but I can't. Why I can't think like that."_ – The tears streamed down on her cheeks.

 _"You want to know. I'll tell you why. You're the first choice for me because you deserve that. You're beautiful, smart, fearless, loving and just perfect. You're not like all of women. All of them would fall for me because of my accent or anything but not you. You're kind of challenge for me. But at the same time you're like me. I always wanted a family and loyalty. And you're like that. You're my first choice. This is why I fall in love with you and I didn't know when that happened. I want to protect you and everyone treat you like a queen. I want to you be my queen. I want you to be mine because I love you."_ – Hybrid said and he wiped off the tears from her cheeks.

She was watching him for a while and she kissed him. They were kissing for several minutes.

After that he pulled her close to him and she hugged him and they were dancing like this.

This dance changed something. This dance let them to be honest and said everything they never told to each other.


	5. E - EYES

It was Tuesday. It was another tiring day in high school. Caroline was tired so she went to bed enough early. She fell asleep as fast as her head had touched the pillow.

After one hour she started turn in bed because of the dream she had which had been repeated for several days at every night. It wasn't slapdash dream. It was different from all because she was dreaming about one thing which always is looking the same perfect. The same was that night.

In the dream weren't anything but these beautiful blue eyes which belong to the most powerful hybrid in the world. These eyes which always seize her every time. These eyes which look at her with feeling full of love. These eyes look at her like she's the most beautiful and important creature in the world. These eyes which look at her like nobody ever had looked at her. In these eyes she could notice pain, fear, power and concern even if he don't want to admit this. These eyes always had aroused anxiety in her but also excitement and sense of valuable.

From these unusual and full of various emotions her phone has pulled her out. She looked fast at her phone and there was a message from Damon that she has to go to the Grill and distract Klaus. This means that she had to look in his beautiful eyes again that night but that time she had no idea what happen next. She had no clue how he will be that night. She had know if he threaten her if he has to but she knew only one thing. She knew that he would never hurt her. Maybe that evening don't be as bad as she had thought. Maybe finally someone would want to ask her how was her day and how she is feeling. And if she is happy or not. Because only this man with beautiful eyes cares about her and her dreams.


End file.
